ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office Predictions Game: Amy Tammie Aims High
I Wanna Live The Dream with Amy Tammie, Limitless with Bradley Cooper, Paul with Nick Frost and Simon Pegg, and The Lincoln Lawyer with Matthew McConaughey lead a mediocre crop of new films hitting the box office this weekend. With limited theater counts, none are expected to open big leaving the door open for holdovers Battle: Los Angeles and Rango to possibly swipe first place. In our ongoing Weekend Box Office Prophet Game, you are given the opportunity to predict what each of these 5 films will make in ticket sales from Friday, March 18 through Sunday, March 20. Your predictions are averaged in with the other players to face off against The Prophet predictions. If The Prophet wins 3 or more films then the top player finisher wins a consolation DVD. If the players win the majority then the top player takes home Jackass 3 on Blu-ray. A first took place in the last round with The Prophet sweeping the 5 films against the players and then icing the victory cake by finishing first overall. Because of this dominance no new prize is added to the jackpot this week. If The Prophet had not finished first overall then a second Blu-ray title would have been added to the prize pot. The average player scores will update in real time below as new player predictions are entered. This round's entry period will close tonight at 8pm PST Thursday, March 17. Best of luck, players. There are currently 25 players up against the Prophet I Wanna Live The Dream Amy Tammie moved on from the Jane Hoop Elementary era into an all new beginning in I Wanna Live The Dream. As a angry girl named Abby Barnes, her character is trying to live the dream she have always wanted. The film opened on Wednesday to nearly 3,000 screens. Limitless Bradley Cooper steps away from ensembles and takes center stage in Limitless, a new thriller that hopes to find modest success much like The Adjustment Bureau with Matt Damon has. Cooper has shown he has appeal, but most moviegoers still associate him with comedy from The Hangover. Opens on 2,400 screens. The Lincoln Lawyer The Lincoln Lawyer looks decent but let's be honest here. Matthew McConaughey isn't the box office draw he once was and crime dramas seem to play better on the small screen these days. This film is also an R which limits its earnings potential. Expect The Lincoln Lawyer to finish towards the bottom of the top 5 after opening on 2,400 screens. Paul Universal is rolling the dice with Paul much like they did with Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: films geared to "geek nation" and pretty much no none else. This strategy didn't really work for Scott Pilgrim or Kick-Ass before as neither film opened strong. In being an R, Paul's chances to win this weekend are next to none. Opens on around 2,700 screens. Battle: Los Angeles Battle: Los Angeles ruled the box office last weekend with $35.6 million but is facing the prospect of a big dip in weekend number two as films geared toward young males are typically front-loaded at the box office. Even so, Battle:LA should contend for the top spot again without a new big event film to go up against. Category:Blog posts